Electronic devices can perform various data communication functions, as well as voice call functions, with the development of mobile communication technologies. The electronic devices (for example, mobile devices) can provide a variety of services through various applications. The electronic devices can provide multimedia services (e.g., music services, video services, or digital broadcasting services) or network based communication services, such as a telephone call service, a wireless Internet service, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), etc. Further, the electronic devices can acquire sensor information through various types of sensor modules mounted thereon. The electronic devices may include sensor modules, for example, an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, an RGB sensor, or an illumination sensor.
The operating states of the electronic devices can be controlled through external devices (e.g., set-top boxes) in smart home network environments. Further, electronic devices (e.g., smart phones or portable terminals) can control various devices in Internet of Things (IoT) environments in which the various devices are connected to each other through the Internet.